Conventionally, in permanent magnet type magnetic field generators used for MRI (Magnetic Resonance Imaging) etc., permanent magnets which constitute a permanent magnet group are bonded to adjacent permanent magnets, a plate yoke or both of these with adhesive. Patent Document 1 discloses a technique for preventing separation of the permanent magnets from the permanent magnet group in the permanent magnet type magnetic field generators.
Patent Document 1: JP-A 2004-358097